Las cuatro casas
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: Conversaciones y/o situaciones que sucederían al tener a las cuatro casas juntas./ Basado en reacciones de mi grupo de amigas, donde cada una es de diferente casa.
1. Casas

**Disclamer: Nada del mundo, monstruos, pociones, etc. son míos, es obra de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo la situación y sus posible reacciones.**

 **Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Casas**

 **Gryffindor:** Te defenderá hasta la muerte.

 **Hufflepuff:** Moriría por ti.

 **Slytherin:** Mataría por ti.

 **Ravenclaw:** Buscaría la manera en que ambos salieran airosos.


	2. Prestar atención en clases

**Disclamer: Nada del mundo, monstruos, pociones, etc. son míos, es obra de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo la situación y sus posible reacciones.**

 **Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Recuerden que son reacciones hipotéticas, no me peguen :'c**

* * *

 **Prestar atención en clases**

 **Slytherin:** Analizará la situación y si la clase le resulta interesante presta atención, si ese no es el caso se pondrá a hablar con alguien.

 **Gryffindor:** Prestará atención por compromiso, aunque es muy fácil distraerle si no es interesante.

 **Hufflepuff:** Al que retan por ayudar a un amigo, escucharlo y acompañarle cuando el profesor habla.

 **Ravenclaw:** El que escribe cada palabra que el profesor dice y le explica al que no entiende.


	3. Cocinar

**Disclamer: Nada del mundo, monstruos, pociones, etc. son míos, es obra de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo la situación y sus posible reacciones.**

 **Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Recuerden que son reacciones hipotéticas, no me peguen :'c**

* * *

 **Cocinar**

 **Gryffindor:** Cocinaría cuando está muerto de hambre... aunque no sepa encender la hornalla o se queme con el aceite.

 **Ravenclaw:** Un Ravenclaw que no sabe cocinar buscaría primero en internet, luego una receta y finalmente lo pondría a prueba.

 **Hufflepuff:** Seguramente sabe cocinar para complacer a alguien, si no sabe hacerlo le preguntará a otra persona para que le enseñe.

 **Slytherin:** El Slytherin se haría la víctima para que le cocinaran y si no sirve, se dañará "accidentalmente" para no tener que hacer nada.

* * *

Off rol: Todo mal Aylu ¬_¬


	4. Merendar

**Disclamer: Nada del mundo, monstruos, pociones, etc. son míos, es obra de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo la situación y sus posible reacciones.**

 **Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Recuerden que son reacciones hipotéticas, no me peguen :'c**

* * *

 **Merendar**

 **Hufflepuff** : Invita a los leones, águilas y serpientes a merendar con él.  
 **Gryffindor** : Se ofrece a ayudar al tejón.  
 **Ravenclaw** : Comenta el punto exacto para que el agua del té no hierba demasiado **.**  
 **Slytherin** : Comienza una conversación con la águila a la espera del té.  
 **Hufflepuff** : Va a buscar unos cookes para que el águila y la serpiente picoteen.  
 **Slytherin** : Toma una, muerde la punta para probar su calidad y luego se la come.  
 **Ravenvlaw** : Agradece, la come y comenta las deliciosas que están.  
 **Hufflepuff** : Agradece.  
 **Gryffindor** : Llega con los té's y los coloca en la mesa.  
 **Slytherin** : Hace un comentario despectivo para molestar al león.  
 **Gryffindor** : Lo fulmina con la mirada y le contesta enojado.  
 **Ravenclaw** : Suspira y toma su tasa a la espera de que el león vuelque la mesa.  
 **Hufflepuff** : Rueda los ojos y sonríe mientras da sorbos a su té.  
 **Slytherin** : Se cruza de brazos mientras discute con el león, dando pequeños sorbos ocasionales al té.  
 **Gryffindor** : Deja el té a un lado y trituras las galletas con sus dientes con el pensamiento de que son los huesos de la serpiente.


	5. Falta de papel higiénico

**Disclamer: Nada del mundo, monstruos, pociones, etc. son míos, es obra de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo la situación y sus posible reacciones.**

 **Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Recuerden que son reacciones hipotéticas, no me peguen :'c**

* * *

 **Falta de papel higiénico**

 **Slytherin:** Como tenía que esto sucediera había ocultado uno de los royos en el baño por prevención.

 **Hufflepuff:** Se desespera sin saber muy bien que hacer...se pone a buscar por todos lados algo con lo que limpiarse.

 **Ravenclaw:** Ya se había fijado si faltaba, busca uno lo pone en su lugar, hace sus necesidades y cuando sale, reprende al último por no reponer.

 **Gryffindor:** Grita "¡Mamá, se acabó el papel higiénico!" sin importarle si había alguien en la casa, ya sea conocido o no.


	6. Apocalipsis Zombie

**Disclamer: Nada del mundo, monstruos, pociones, etc. son míos, es obra de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo la situación y sus posible reacciones.**

 **Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Recuerden que son reacciones hipotéticas, no me peguen :'c**

* * *

 **Apocalipsis Zombie**

 **Gryffindor:** Se encargaría de buscar armamento para defenderse.

 **Hufflepuff:** Buscaría un medio de transporte para viajar y llevar comida más seguros.

 **Ravenclaw:** Va en busca de alimentos no perecederos y las principales medicinas.

 **Slytherin:** Se aventurará en buscar un lugar seguro para quedarse.


	7. Te das cuenta que son tus amigos cuando

**Disclamer: Nada del mundo, monstruos, pociones, etc. son míos, es obra de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo la situación y sus posible reacciones.**

 **Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Recuerden que son reacciones hipotéticas, no me peguen :'c**

* * *

 **"Te das cuenta de que son tus amigos cuando..**.

 **Gryffindor:** Te invita a ser partícipe de sus locuras./p  
 **Ravenclaw:** Te tiene paciencia al enseñarte y explicarte cada término que no comprendas (aunque tengas mente de trol)  
 **Hufflepuff:** Si se abre contigo y te cuenta sus problemas (son tan buenos que no quieren que se preocupen por ellos o tengas que lidiar con problemas ajenos).  
 **Slytherin:** Se la juega por vos.

* * *

 **¿Hicieron el test de Pottermore para saber su patronus?**

 **¡El mío es un perro! Nunca me sentí tan depresiva al saber que tanto me conectaba a Sirius.**


End file.
